


Regina's Quick Fix: Rumple and Neal

by LMPsisterhood



Series: Regina's Quick Fix [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Kitchen Sex, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: Rumple acknowledges Regina's foray the night before and wants to thank her for what she did on the island. Neal walks in, and helps to finish her off. Enjoy!





	Regina's Quick Fix: Rumple and Neal

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all interested in another post? Once I started, I couldn't stop. Please let me know what you think! Thank you.

**Rumple and Neal**

Regina couldn’t believe how satisfied she felt; best sex ever and a good night sleep. Thank the gods for men and their arrogant need to penetrate the nearest vagina. She watched as the ship sailed through the morning light past the second star to the right. A little while longer and she would be home. With her son, where he belonged.

She jumped as a voice sounded behind her. “You know, I heard you and your ‘charming’ friends last night. I’ve been meaning to thank you for what you did for me on the Island.”

“Rumple,” she hissed. She looked over her shoulder and huffed at the small smile on his face. Of course, he was going to take delight in the fact that he had scared her, and then she smiled evilly. Everyone wanted her, why shouldn’t she have her pleasure, she never knew when the next time might be.

She walked away from him and walked down the companionway to the galley. Rumple walked in shortly after. “Really, this is an appropriate place?”

“My, my, aren’t we getting particular. I can’t go to the same place as last night. Some one else might find us there, one of my ‘charming’ friends, as you so nicknamed them.” She whirled away her clothes, standing in her regal glory. “Well, shall we?”

Rumple flicked his wrist and his clothes were gone. He stepped toward her, his hardened length pointing at her cunt. He pulled her into his arms and took a long inhale. She always smelled of apple and spice. He turned her to face the center counter and she placed her hands on the wooden top. His member pushed into her wet heat and he stilled. Moving within her, he thrust quickly, his hands following her curves to fondle her breasts. He pulled at the hardened peaks and sunk his teeth into her shoulder.

Regina moaned and mewled as his thrusting hit her sweet spot just right. Her tummy undulated with the quick rhythm and she waited for the tightening and wave of heat that hit her as she climbed. Rumple grunted behind her. A whimper echoed in the stillness around her. A gulp, a gasp, and another long whimper, which wasn’t from Rumple. Regina looked up.

In the doorway stood, none other than the Dark One’s son, Neal. Regina huffed and face palmed herself. Rumple stilled, seeing Regina’s reaction. Slowly he glanced towards the opening to the kitchen. Why was his son crying? Okay, granted it was a single tear making its way down his cheek.

“Regina, I hoped we had something special,” Neal beseeched her.

Regina snorted and smirked, “What, did you think I was going to wait for you to make your next move? You have to be kidding me. I have needs and there are so many others lining up.”

Rumple smirked at his son, “Come, my son, let’s finish her off together.”

Neal scuffed his left foot against the other, looking at the ground as he pondered. Slowly he shuffled forward, turned Regina towards him away from the counter and crushed her lips to his own. Regina reached out her palm and magic coursed through it. Neal felt the coolness as the air hit his skin. His hardened appendage reached out for her cunt as he ran his hands over the smooth skin of her curves. Her mouth opened and her tongue caressed his. He pushed into her wet heat slowly and Regina felt her vagina stretch to take both father and son inside her. Yet again she was receiving dual penetration, but this time it was just in her vagina. This created a fullness she had never received before. What an extraordinary sensation!

Rumple magicked Regina to be impaled on their cocks. She moved slowly at first as she adjusted to both cocks inside her. After a few thrusts, it became easier and Regina went quicker.

Neal reached out to guide her and grunted from the beautiful friction over his cock. He watched as Regina’s face changed from strain to relief to pleasure and absolute joy. He loved the little laugh lines at her eyes and wondered at the smoothness of her skin shining in the light. He knew this beautiful sexy woman had truly lived, but she didn’t look a day older than 25. What were her beauty tricks? He wanted to know, to really know her. Would she divulge that information to him? He still loved Emma too. For Henry’s sake, he wanted to try again with Emma, but this woman enthralled him.

She was really taking a beating, kind of. The thrusts were hard and quick now. That was a lot of cock to fit inside her. Her sweet spot received more pressure as Neal’s cock pushed forward. Her walls undulated around them and her tummy tightened. She felt a tingling rush through her straight to her toes and color burst behind her eyes as she saw stars. Her body shook as she reached her high and started to fall.

Both men relished her tightness, and continued to thrust to help her ride out her orgasm. Neal’s balls tightened, yet he continued to thrust into her beautiful body. Rumple grunted as her wet heat undulated and his own belly coiled in response. His balls tightened as well.

Regina not fully have come down, climbed again to the heights; her sensitive nub being hit by Neal’s pelvis, creating a lovely tempo as she crested and saw stars again. Neal joined her and spilled his seed inside her and moments later Rumple filled her with spurt after spurt of cum.

As first Rumple and then Neal removed their cocks from within her, Regina felt herself release. She had squirted. She wasn’t surprised. She had loved the sensation her sweet spot had received from Neal’s cock sliding against the belly side of her vagina. Regina tumbled forward into Neal’s arms as Rumple’s magic dropped her haphazardly from his hold.

Neal inhaled her scent. He would always remember the way she smelled, like apples and spice.


End file.
